Alinor (Online)
Alinor is a city that appears in . It is the city from where Queen Ayrenn would usually govern the Aldmeri Dominion, but while she is on the mainland, Proxy Queen Alwinarwe takes over in Alinor. Sublocations *Alinor Crest Townhouse *Alinor Fighters Guild *Alinor Mages Guild *Alinor Outlaws Refuge *Alinor Royal Palace **Council Chamber **Palace Throne Room *Golden Gryphon Inn **Golden Gryphon Garret *Irene Epinard's House *Judicator Linulyia's House *Kinlady Valullinwe's House *Mirdinnarian's House *Oleander Coast Winery (outside the city borders) *Temple of the Divines Quests *A Duelist's Dilemma *Jewelry Crafting Certification *Culture Clash Divine Prosecution quests: *A Rose's Beauty *Birds of a Feather *Culling Serpents *Never Forgotten *Pilgrimage's End *Relic Runaround *Run Aground *Snuffing Out the Light *Struck from Memory *The Abyssal Alchemist Notable items *Skyshard – Behind the Oleander Winery *''An End to Isolation'' – Near the justiciars' stall in Reman's Plaza *''Anthology of Available Abodes'' – On the third floor of "The Golden Gryphon" *''Further Notes on the Sload'' – On the second floor of the Mages Guildhall *''Guide to Altmeri Culture (On Dueling)'' – On the third floor of "The Golden Gryphon" *''Our Blessed Isles: A Guide'' – On the stairs near "The Golden Gryphon" *''The Myth of the Sea Sloads'' – In the Mages Guildhall *''For Glory!'' – On a noticeboard near the Gladiator's Quarters *''Sapiarch's Recommendation'' – During "Culture Clash" *''The Joys of Jewelry Crafting'' – Near the Jewelry Crafting Station *''The Mystery of Artaeum'' – In Royal Palace, behind the throne *''The Divine Prosecution'' – On a table near the Guild Traders *''To Amberrie'' – On the second floor of "The Golden Gryphon" *''Words of the Fallen'' – During "A New Alliance" Quest items: *Aojee-Sakka *Breton Turtle Clasp *Guide on Altmeri Culture (On Dueling) *Khajiit Navigaton Stone *Sapiarch's Recommendation Characters *Alquufwe *Amaalmo *Anginil (Chef) *Azezik *Bailiff Farwewa *Brekgun *Caminarne *Captain Filuntol *Coluldorn *Connulsewen *Clivia Juncus (Merchant) *Dannel Telleno *Drelayn Merys *Ealurme *Earlanorwe *Earunlad *Errawen *Elaasare *Elagaer *Farilme *Felarian *Galdrys Hlarys *Golena the Quick *Hamirra *Hil *Huzzin (Guild Trader) *Ilalinwe *Ilemaka *Irgeikka *Irna Dren (Guild Trader) *Isbifa *Justiciar Alarnon *Lady Eldyeisse *Lady Vinwinarin *Laeriwene *Lermilcilion *Lirendel *Listallel *Lindarrel *Lord Valunben *Marakar (Pack Merchant) *Majdeema *Meluririe *Menuldel *Millenith *Monormil *Muzb *Nahdahni *Namornen *Nesilhil *Noninririe *Nolenowen (Global Achievement Furnisher) *Norwifinn *Nuluufarya *Nuranyawen *Opylemil *Overseer Artuwe *Proxy Queen Alwinarwe *Quicksilver *Razum-dar *Rialilrin (Guild Trader) *Rigurt the Brash *Roguzog *Rondellinwe *Rubyn Denile (Guild Trader) *Rulnerdomas *Sapiarch Tandemen *Sarohanar (Stablemaster) *Scorcher *Shamagug *Tagin *Talinturil *Talwullaure (Guild Trader) *Tarmimn (Achievement Furnisher) *Tarmultur *Tarwanme *Telorsar *Tessilstar *Tildannire (Holiday Achievement Furnisher) *Tuxo *Umbaka *Ungrendor *Unwoltil (Home Goods Furnisher) *Unwalwy *Vaaryafwe *Vandoril *Yggurz Strongbow (Guild Trader) Bank: *Mornurdur (Banker) *Tilanfire (Banker) *Vinicia Flavus Fighters Guild: *Emerel (Armsman) *Lilthelfin *Rathornith (Hall Steward) *Salk *Sloobdakha *Sorexius Sylla *Tar-Makka *Thonlynn Gladiator's Quarters: *Agathe Monstrose (Battleground Supplies Merchant) *Battlemaster Rivyn *Gladiator Andulalion *Gladiator Faenlolras *Gladiaton Gonbush *Gladiator Nybder *Grazhwu (Battlegrounds Furnisher) *Llathasa Manel (Battlegrounds Furnisher) *Ravlan Fandas (Battleground Merchant) Irene Epinard's House: *Dennithel *Gilzurjj *Irene Epinard *Lisylde *Thorley Epinard Judicator Linulyia's House: *Anglenthor *Inenborn *Judicator Linulyia *Louis Lort *Telbincamo *Wuja-Meenus Kinlady Valullinwe's House: *Earfogwe *Helirmaryon *Kinlady Valullinwe *Sneghar Mages Guild: *Daniel Dutheil *Desh-Taa (Mystic) *Enalde (Magister) *Eronos Ralvani *Gelthorieth *Kourazir (Magus) *Lorfolros *Mathalzayan *Praxedes Conician *Varisse Mielde *Vuldronu Fareloth Mirdinnarian's House: *Abri *Mirdinnarian *Saleia *Suhdahni *Taaruraire Outlaws Refuge: *Esolarne (Moneylender) *Fenanaral (Fence) *Itnette (Fence) *Nalannah *Oiomiralewen *Tazhalar *Tun *Utzaei (Guild Trader) *Zerh (Merchant) Plaza of the Hand: *Bergi (Clothier) *Effe-Lar *Emderil (Alchemist) *Finnegil (Grocer) *Ilanoras *Nesyesawen *Nunorbel (Enchanter) *Satha Ralaal (Carpenter) *Snabazkur (Blacksmith) *Sortuuya Reman's Plaza: *Drakaws (Woodworker) *Grayscale *Grashegg (Leatherworker) *Henri Ondare *Justiciar Farowel *Justiciar Tanorian *Nuzon (Tailor) *Rulenliondil (Weaponsmith) *Teldwifwen *Thunsel *Tuminderion (Armorer) *Urjurra *Tithreeve Atofir *Valam Royal Palace: *Alinor Noble *Bailiff Cintuumetil *Bailiff Hererquen *Bailiff Nesaawy *Bailiff Tirwortil *Courtier Vindilween *Palace Servant Temple of the Divines: *Aldarch Oiomifwe *Ertucalion *Heruwende *Lirunmil *Monastic Firruldoril *Monastic Urwende The Golden Gryphon: *Aedion *Anirlo *Calirririe *Chatapnaza *Endryn Ertis *Esulo *Fandilol *Fanwunine *Felande Demarie *Ferlaatelmo *Gryf Blakeny (Brewer) *Justicius Clanius *Lennima *Panaaime *Suurelbrim *Tidave *Ulabael *Vilena Turrianus *Vintenwen (Innkeeper) *Yagarg Creatures *Alinor Ringtail *Cat *Cow *Dog *Horse *Scavenger Facilities *Alchemy Station *Blacksmithing Station *Clothing Station *Cooking Fire *Enchanting Station *Jewelry Station *Outfit Station *Woodworking Station Gallery Alinor Skyshard.png|Skyshard Trivia *Alinor was originally planned to appear in a region that was cut from the game and replaced with Auridon. This region would have included the city-states of Dusk and Sunhold, but as far as we know, elements from this have not returned.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/eso-alinor-and-ayarene ESO – Alinor and Ayarene] Appearances * * * (Cut from game) ** fr:Alinor (Online) ru:Алинор (Summerset) Category:Summerset: Cities